Who would have thought
by Daehin
Summary: Some of Harrys thoughts on how things turned out after the end of the war. Oneshot. HP/DM. Ignores epilogue


Authors Note: This ignores the epilogue and contains mention of slash. So as they say, if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Who would have thought this was the way things would have ended up. Not me at least. Probably you could find some stuck-ups out there claiming to always have known this was the way it would go but those hardly count, they claim to know everything. We normal, not all-wise people couldn't possibly have known this was to come. Or could we? Was it possible already back then to read the signs that are so visible now afterwards when looking back. Could one really have seen them then? I don't know, I just know that I didn't and I don't think he did either and since we are the center of it all. That is all that counts right? I was told once that there is few things so hard to see as ones own unwanted feelings. Unwanted feelings doesn't sound very nice but that is what it was back then, unwanted. There is no way to deny that no matter what I might want today I didn't want it then.  
Back then all I wanted was normality, not being different, not attracting attention and yet there I was doing the one thing that would attract more attention then anything I possibly could have done. I feel in love with the one person no-one expected me to. The one person no-one could even imagine or even think of in any of the numerous discussions of my love life that was going on at that point. Or that's always was going on is more correct. They put me together with everyone, from the most random persons I'd never meet to Hermione who was, and still is, like my sister. I stopped early to listen to most of that kind of talk that went around so I paid little attention to whom I was supposed to be "deeply in love" with for most of the time. It happened from time to time that Ginny declared at dinner table who it was at the moment when they had thought up someone really ridiculous and it would give us all a good laugh. But him they never mentioned. Not once did they pair me up with him. I doubt the thought even crossed there minds and if it did they would immediately brush it a way as impossible even for their wild imagination. 'Cause really it was, I mean me, the hero of the whole freaking world and him, Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater and arch enemy since first day at school. Yet here we are today. It happened gradually I think, the change from being enemies to being what we are today. Starting during the war and the aftermath where we worked side by side to get the world on it feet again. It wasn't just us of course, it was everyone. There was no room or time for fighting and grudges any more, we were all needed in the restoring of what had been trashed during the years of war. We couldn't afford to lose people just because they hadn't always been on our side, all that mattered was what people believed then, people change. Sooner or later everyone come to realize that and then what happened in your childhood and the things that were said then become less important.

So there we were, suddenly fighting together after so many years of fighting each other. It was strange really how easy it was. I don't mean to say that it was just one smooth road without any obstacles that would have been to odd to even be possible but there was no big amount of blood and tears shed during the process. No cutting of throats or people having to drag us apart because of fighting. It was like we when first we meet after it was all over made and silent agreement to both do our best and get along and somehow it worked. Somehow we pretty soon found ourselves enjoying the time we spent together and the small friendly bickering we exchanged. Still, of course there were arguments but never with the burning hatred they had had before. We still got on each other nerves, and on others, and still fought over things but never anything really serious or big. And over time they grew less and less frequent until that point when Ron, walking into the kitchen in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place, where we both lived together with Hermione, and found me and Draco sitting talking over a cup of tea late one evening, surprised exclaimed "When did you to become friends?" Not the most intelligent statement ever to be made but Ron is Ron and when thinking about it, it wasn't that strange. It wasn't until then we ourselves realized we, without noticing it, had become friends so that others were surprised by it was really nothing more than to be expected. Later when Draco started talking about moving out from his home it was natural for all of us to have him move in in Grimmauld Place, at that point Ron and Hermione had gotten together lived one one of the upper floors, a half and half solution allowing them to stay in the house but still get a privet space to be just them in. After all, the house was huge it wasn't like they would manage to over fill it no matter how many kids they got. So some days it was all four of us dinning together and other days it was just me and Draco, probably it was this that even longer stopped us, and others from noticing anything was changing. But noticed or not it was changing and in the end when it was right in front of our eyes non of us could help but seeing. And then, seeing as it was coming for so long, even if it was a bit surprising it wasn't shocking or all that unexpected. Somehow it felt like we'd always known it was coming, somewhere deep in the unconsciousness. Today the house is full of life with Ron and Hermiones children running around and the four of us still sometimes behaving like the children the war never let us fully be. I think Sirius would have loved to see the old, quiet house he hated so much changed this way.

Brimming with happiness.


End file.
